Commencement
by Tales by Eresse
Summary: A prince of Men contemplates the future as a day and an old life draw to a close. Written for the fanfic100 challenge on LJ. Claimed: The sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir.


**Title**: Commencement  
**Author:** Eressë  
**Fandom:** JRR Tolkien - The Sons of Elrond (written for the fanfic100 challenge on Live Journal)  
**Characters:** Elladan/Imrahil  
**Prompt:** 032. Sunset  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to the wizard of storytelling himself, JRR Tolkien and/or his estate. No offense is intended or profit made in my use of them.  
**Summary: **A prince of Men contemplates the future as a day and an old life draws to a close.  
**Author's Note:** This is an 'out-take' from the story _Hallowed Fate_.

The Blessed Realm, F.A. 34  
Not until the light began to fade and the sky was awash with the red and gold of a waning day did Imrahil truly realize that he had left one life behind to start a new and everlasting one. He had arrived that very morn with the brethren Elladan and Elrohir and, not surprisingly, his first step upon the quay at Alqualondë had evoked a feeling of mingled elation and apprehension. But, oddly enough, not the sense of displacement oft experienced by fresh migrants upon arrival in a strange land.

Likely it was due to the nigh bewildering string of events that followed landfall: from the hearty welcome Elrond and Celebrían extended to him to the eye-opening journey to wondrous Tirion upon Túna in the cleft of the massive mountain range that was the Pelóri to the merry reunion in the great yet charming house that the twins' parents now called home. Throughout he was duly made much of or stared at with open interest by all who came to meet the sons of Elrond. Small wonder that he'd spared little thought for his changed circumstances.

But when he stepped onto the small terrace adjacent to the suite of rooms assigned to him and Elladan, it struck him with unbidden force. Middle-earth was forever lost to him, Valinor was now his eternal home. _Eru!_ He was not even of the race of Men any longer but accounted one of the Firstborn. Why he keenly felt this altered state only now he did not know. Perhaps it was because this day of advent was coming to a close and on the morrow he would awaken not as a mere voyager but a full-fledged dweller of the Blessed Realm.

It was a disconcerting thought for a prince of Men who had never imagined he would live out his life anywhere but by the cliffs and shores of Dol Amroth in the sea-faring fief of Belfalas. He began to shake as the full impact of this change overcame him.

At once strong arms encircled him from behind and pulled him against a lean but powerful body he knew so well and loved even more. He allowed himself to lean into Elladan's succoring embrace for a calming spell before turning about to meet the older twin's gaze.

"You are overwhelmed," Elladan murmured sympathetically.

Imrahil nodded. "I have not truly come to terms with all that has transpired," he admitted.

"You cannot be expected to so swiftly or soon," his Elven spouse gently replied. "Even Elrohir and I will need some time to begin to feel at home in these lands. What more you, my love, who never thought to cross over Sea and live a life unending on distant shores?"

Imrahil blew his breath out, recognizing the logic of the statement. His eyes lifted to the fast sinking sun one more time. Strange to watch that fiery orb slowly slip behind a cluster of towering peaks rather than dip below the far horizon of the vast ocean he had known from birth. He sighed and looked at Elladan, his grey-tinged aquamarine eyes seeking comfort and finding it when Elladan pressed their lips together in a tender kiss.

"I will manage," he resolutely declared when they drew apart. "After all, I have you to guide me and I know you would never lead me astray."

Unexpectedly, Elladan smirked and an impish gleam appeared in his eyes. "But I _have_ led you astray many a time, my prince. 'Tis why you came to be espoused to a wicked Peredhel."

Imrahil had to chuckle. "Aye, and a more perilous venture I cannot imagine," he gamely quipped. "Mayhap 'tis why I was born with thrice the fortitude of my forebears. The Valar knew I would need it!"

They laughed together while the light finally vanished and dusk gathered around Tirion. Imrahil gazed at his Elf-lover, his heart much lightened by their banter and his anxiety receding to a tolerable degree. With Elladan at his side, he knew he could face anything.

He touched his forehead to the older twin's. "So… what have you in mind for us to do tomorrow?" he softly queried.

Elladan said, "Tomorrow we can explore Tirion. Or we can return to Alqualondë. Mayhap you would prefer that we settle there that you might hear the Sea."

The prince straightened to stare at him. "You would live apart from your people?" he asked.

The Elf nodded. "'Tis but a short distance from here and I want you to be happy."

Imrahil felt a lump form in his throat, deeply moved by Elladan's willingness to do aught for his sake. He shook his head and replied, "I need not live by the sea to be happy. 'Tis enough that I can see it from our home. An abode overlooking the bay would suffice."

Elladan smiled as he, too, recalled the spectacular view from the easternmost district of Tirion. Woods aplenty there were, as well in the bucolic outskirts of the city. Perfect for a certain Wood-elf when he at last came to join his warrior-mate.

"Then perhaps we should ask Elrohir to join us for a look around that quarter," he suggested. "But verily I would rather you asked what I have planned for this eve."

Imrahil regarded him curiously and just a tad warily. "Very well, what have you planned for this eve?" he cautiously inquired.

Elladan did not reply but instead sealed his mouth to Imrahil's in so lubricious a manner there could be no mistaking his intent. Ere long Imrahil was shuddering from a wholly different cause.

oOoOoOo

The moon rode high by the time Elladan uncoupled their bodies for the fourth time that night. Or was it the fifth? Imrahil had lost count. The only thing he knew for certain was that his backside ached though the reason for it was very much worth the discomfort. He lay abed struggling for breath, astounded as ever by Elladan's prodigious appetite for the pleasures of the flesh. Specifically Imrahil's flesh.

"If it is your intention to keep me around for eternity, you are going about it the wrong way," he managed to jest when his heart had stopped pounding madly. At Elladan's quizzical expression, he said, "I swear, you will love me into an early grave!"

Elladan smirked. "Hardly an early grave even were it possible," he replied. "You have been called venerable by your fellows, Imrahil."

Imrahil snorted. "Aye, and they mortals all. But by an Elf's reckoning, I am no more than a mere stripling."

Elladan partially conceded the point. "A stripling in years mayhap but you are no novice in loving, my prince."

Imrahil gasped as he was idly gripped and lazily caressed back to a goodly state of arousal. An enterprising tongue leisurely circled his nipples before settling on one and licking it until it peaked enough to be sucked to an achingly hard node.

"Ah, you will be the death of me, Elladan!" he groaned.

Liquid eyes the color of pewter alighted on him in what seemed to be reproach were it not for the twinkle in their depths.

"Should I desist then?" the twin innocently inquired, pausing in the act of lowering himself onto Imrahil's painfully turgid, desperately needful shaft.

For one fraught moment, Imrahil stared at him in disbelief. In the next, the prince growled and, grasping his mate by the hips, all but shoved him down. They moaned in concert as flesh breached flesh. Catching his breath, Elladan regarded Imrahil with a smirk.

"You feel very much alive, Imrahil _n__î__n_," he purred.

Muttering something about incorrigible Elves, Imrahil bucked upward. He grinned with satisfaction when that elicited a hiss of pleasure from Elladan. Raising himself on one arm and snaking the other around his Elf-mate, he pulled the other closer. Their mouths met, Imrahil prying Elladan's lips apart and dipping his tongue into the sweetness within in blatant mimicry of his shaft's cadenced incursions.

He pulled back slightly to study Elladan's flushed countenance. With a smug grin he said, "You are a wicked tease, _melethron_."—lover. "I will teach you to test my forbearance!"

To his consternation, Elladan's eyes suddenly glittered dangerously and a feral smile graced his beauteous face. "Test your forbearance?" he drawled. "Fragile mortal that you were, I did not attempt to exceed your limits lest you expired from a surfeit of bliss. But I think there is little danger of that now, do you not agree, _bereth_?"—spouse?

Whereupon he proceeded to demonstrate just how much he could surpass Imrahil's expectations. Afterward, the prince could only loll in his embrace, chuckling weakly when he felt the evidence of Elladan's astonishing concupiscence prod his belly anew.

"Enough!" he pleaded. "I do not think I can withstand any more bliss, immortality notwithstanding!"

Elladan snickered. "Take your rest then, _seron vell_"—beloved—he crooned. "Daybreak is only a few hours away. I believe I can manage the wait."

Imrahil half-groaned, half-guffawed. But before he could think of a fitting rejoinder, exhaustion overtook him and he fell fast asleep, secure in his mate's arms.

Elladan contentedly kissed one rosy cheek. He had achieved what he'd set out to accomplish and deemed the effort very much worth his while.

A beatific smile curved Imrahil's lips. His prince was at peace and all was right in their world.

Glossary:  
Peredhel (pl. Peredhil) – Half-elf/Half-elven  
Imrahil nîn – my Imrahil

End


End file.
